


Table For Two

by eunkwangeee



Category: BTOB
Genre: I doubt yall even know them lmao, M/M, Nagyeong and Jiwon are also here, arranged marriage au?, but not between changjae lol, changsub is a drummer, definitely not an angst, i dont even know how to tag this, is this fluff?, sungjae is a chaebol, there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkwangeee/pseuds/eunkwangeee
Summary: Changsub's best friend, who's in a happy relationship, is being set up in an arranged marriage no one asked for, and he's there to save the day. He won't let the couple be ruined by a stranger named Yook Sungjae, not when he invested so much time and effort in pairing those two up.But then he got to learn that Sungjae doesn't want the damn marriage either, so Changsub suddenly finds himself helping the guy, too.Things just started to complicate when someone decided to let their feelings get involved, and now no one's really sure who needs to help who anymore.
Relationships: Lee Changsub/Yook Sungjae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the lame title istg that's the best thing i could come up with :( so as yall know, im trying to get back to writing but it's still hard ngl. anyway this is supposed to be included in my oneshot collection but halfway through writing this i figured out this isn't a one shot anymore :( so i just decided to turn it into a chaptered fic. i'm sure this is just gonna be a three-shot cos im almost done with the 2nd chapter and i can already see the ending inside my head but yeah this is getting long wtf!! i hope yall enjoy reading!! ❤

Changsub loves the rain.

It brings him peace when the skies are gloomy, the air is chilly, and the streets are quiet because people opted to stay indoors. He loves staring at the windowpane of his room as tiny raindrops gracefully drizzle down its surface, a warm mug of coffee in his hands, all the while thinking about nothing and just enjoying the serene atmosphere surrounding him.

Although that's the exact opposite of what's actually happening right now. Instead of doing the things he loves during rainy days, Changsub— with his messy hair and hooded muscle tee wet from being slightly drenched outside a while ago— is inside a rather cramped coffee shop while sitting in front of a complete stranger he's supposed to meet as per his best friend's request, and it's honestly pissing him off. Does this guy know how to talk at all? Because it's been an hour and all they do is just look at each other and that's it.

"Excuse me, Mister." Changsub knocks on their table to get the other's attention, which immediately succeeds when the guy catches his eyes, suddenly sitting straight. "Aren't we at least going to order something? I'm starving."

"Oh. Okay." The man blinks at him twice, still looking as uninterested as ever. "What do you want? My treat."

 _It better be._ "I'll have one Iced Americano." He quickly answers, even raising a finger to emphasize his order. "That's all. If you'd like to treat me anything else, it's up to you."

"Okay." The guy nods at him before standing up, also grabbing his wallet and phone on the table. "Wait for me. Thank you."

And without uttering any other words, the guy straightaway heads to the counter to place their orders. Changsub's eyes follow all the other's movements, shaking his head in disapproval. Bias aside, and he really means this, the guy can't be anyone's husband at all. He's too far from his best friend's ideal man— whom she, by the way, had already found two years ago— all thanks to him, of course.

Nagyeong has been Changsub's best friend since they were kids. Both of them came from the same neighborhood in Suwon. They attended the same school from elementary, high school and college. They also worked for the same publishing company in Seoul before resigning (at the same time, yes.) to pursue what their hearts really wanted. After experiencing some troubles, _voila!_ Nagyeong is now a badass cop while Changsub is a drummer of an indie band called _Chicken Nuggets._ It's less paying than his previous job, but at least he gets to do what he truly wants, and that's all what really matters to him.

Anyway, his best friend's boyfriend is none other than their band's keyboardist— Seo Jiwon. He set them up on a date because Nagyeong has been complaining about dying young due to the nature of her work without even experiencing what it's like to fall in love. Fortunately, his matchmaking succeeded. Changsub knew since the beginning that his two friends will click— Nagyeong being the alpha female while Jiwon is the dumb cutie puppy type of guy. They're literally the "opposites attract" cliché shit who are happily in love for two years now.

What Changsub's trying to say is, no matter how hard Nagyeong and Jiwon deny it, he's the pillar of their relationship (he'll gladly take all the credits to the couple's successful partnership, thank you very much), and whoever gets in between them will have to go through him first. That's why when Nagyeong asked him a favor last week, his supportive ass couldn't say no.

_"Changsub-ah, please?" Nagyeong pouts, her hands clasping tightly in front of his face. "Just this once? You know how much I hate going through these things, right? Besides, I don't want Jiwon to stress over it."_

_"You do know that I also hate meeting random people, right?" He rolls his eyes in annoyance as he sits behind his drum set. "I don't like being judged by how I present myself. Anyway, tell your parents that they're being unreasonable. We're in a new decade now! Who still thinks about setting their daughter in an arranged marriage? I swear to god, your family must have been monarchs from the 1800s in their past lives."_

_His stupid remark made Nagyeong chuckle, and soon enough they're both laughing their asses off from imagining her parents as royal people with crowns and swords and all. The situation instantly feels a little lighter now._

_"No, seriously." Changsub speaks again, looking at his best friend with both adoration and concern. "We both know why your parents are suddenly doing this. And no offense meant, you know how much I love them as my second family, but this is bullshit."_

_"None taken. Honestly, I feel the same." Nagyeong heaves a deep sigh, raising a hand to massage her temple. "I don't know why they can't accept Jiwon when he's literally the best human to ever live in this world. Do they really thought that I'd choose a literal stranger over my boyfriend?"_

_"That's why I told you to just ditch the dude, Nagyeongie." He reiterates, exhaustion slowly creeping up on him. "What's the point of meeting him when you'll never agree with your parents' plans in the first place?"_

_"Dad will eventually find out that I didn't meet him, you know that. Plus, ditching is bad." Counters Nagyeong, and then she shoots her puppy eyes at him again. "Please just meet him for me? Tell me what he looks like, what's his attitude, everything. So I can answer if ever they ask me. Please, Changsub-ah? I'll treat you to a month's worth of Americano. Deal?"_

Obviously, he tolerated his friend rather than rotting in his bedroom all day. Changsub thinks it's the one-month supply of free americano that drived him in agreeing to Nagyeong's stupid idea, but he just laughs at himself for being silly. Of course he'd rather get scolded by his friend's scary dad than let her marry anyone else other than Jiwon. He has invested too much time and effort to make those two work, and he won't let this _robot_ get in the way of his best friend's happiness.

"Here's your drink. Sorry for the wait."

A cold glass of Americano appears in front of Changsub followed by the poker-faced man who got himself a... cold glass of Americano too. He raises a curious brow at that. Changsub knows he's not the only one in this world who likes that drink, but it's just... _Ah, I'm just nitpicking at this point because I don't like this guy. Whatever._ Taking a sip on his glass before crossing his arms over his chest, Changsub decided to just finish this long overdue meeting because he still has a gig to attend later this evening.

"Let me get this straight, Mister—"

"Yook Sungjae."

"Mr. Yook Sungjae." _Even his name sounds formal._ "I don't like you for my best friend. Besides, she already has a boyfriend. You have to crawl over my dead body first before you separate them. Understand? So withdraw the deal, and then we're cool. Okay?"

Changsub expected long strings of protests or just any violent reactions from the man, but he got none of that. When Yook Sungjae widens his eyes in surprise while letting out a loud gasp, Changsub immediately thinks that this guy is not a _robot_ at all _._ Because he's a freaking _alien!_

"Why are you so shocked?" He inquires, taking offense at the other's reaction. "Is there something wrong with what I've said?"

"No. Nothing." The other quickly clarifies, one hand frantically waving in the air while the other grabs the glass of coffee and brings it to his lips. He chugged almost half of the drink before continuing. "I'm sorry, I thought you're the one I'm going to marry. That's why I was so lost—"

"What?!" _Is this guy serious?_ "You thought— _what?!_ "

"I didn't know. I'm really sorry." Sungjae bows at him multiple times, and then he gives him a crooked, painful smile. "Nobody informed me that you're the one I'm meeting here instead of, uhh... your friend, so I thought you're Han Nagyeong, and you're supposed to be the one that my father's trying to settle me with. I thought he's going insane for making me—"

"Stop. Are you fuc—" Now fully offended, he inhales as many oxygen as he can to calm his raging nerves down, because he actually doesn't want to cause any scene now, does he? "Are you for real? Do I look like my name is a "Han Nagyeong"? And that's why you didn't even open your mouth for an hour, huh? Because you thought you're marrying _me_ , a man, am I right? I understand if you don't swing that way, Mister. But you made me look like a fool waiting for you to speak! You're rude—"

"I didn't mean to, I promise—"

"Tell your dad no one's gonna marry your rude ass." Changsub scoffs loudly before standing from his seat. Then he glares down at the man who's looking up at him with that still confused expression he's been wearing since an hour ago. "Be it a man or a woman, I swear no one will attempt to even propose to you. Tell him to cancel the stupid marriage and leave Nagyeong alone. That's all. I hope we won't see each other in the future. Good bye."

Changsub didn't bother to finish his Americano and just strutted out of the establishment due to utter annoyance, only to realized that it's still raining, which only made his blood boil even more. With no any other choice but to brave the rain, Changsub just runs his way towards the nearest waiting shed while spouting curses here and there. He really wish he won't cross paths with that Yook Sungjae guy ever again, or else his fist will kiss someone's mouth after a long time of not fighting.

_Stupid arranged marriages. Stupid parents. Stupid Robotic Alien._

***

"Good evening, sir. Welcome to _E-mart 24!_ "

Changsub, in his gray hoodie and blue pororo pyjamas, curtly bows his head as a greeting while an unstoppable yawn escapes his lips. It's already nine in the evening and he just woke up from a very deep sleep. He just got back from the south side of the country after Chicken Nuggets participated in Busan Rock Festival the other day. Famished, exhausted and sleep deprived are his three alternating moods since yesterday, and if someone will piss him off tonight, he'll never think twice to quickly throw a punch or two.

After getting a pack of ramyeon and three triangle kimbaps, Changsub proceeds to the beverage section, debating whether he should buy a can of beer or a bottle of soju. He doesn't have any gigs tomorrow so he decided to spend the rest of the night by drinking alone.

 _I'll just buy both. Problem solved._ Nodding to himself, he then opens the refrigerator full of liquor. Changsub's about to reach for a bottle of his favorite beer when a hand softly grabs his wrist away and closes the door of the said appliance. Feeling his patience wearing to the thinnest, he turns his head to the left to see who he's going to fight tonight when a large bottled water blocks his sight instead. His forehead knots in irritation as he pries away the object in front of him, only to be greeted by a familiar face he swears he hates to ever see again— Yook Sungjae.

"You should drink water, not beer."

"Why are you here?" Changsub narrows his eyes in suspicion as he raises his chin, one hand resting on his hip. "Are you following me?"

"No," Sungjae then unceremoniously places the bottled drink to his cart before giving him a tight-lipped smile. "Not yet."

"And what do you mean by that?" Scowling at the other's words, he then removes the water bottle and replaces it with the beer he was planning to buy from the start. "I hate to break this to you, but I don't have any intentions of talking to you again, Mister. So leave me alone."

Changsub didn't spare the man a chance to open his mouth and just decided to turn around and leave him in front of the beverage section. Actually, he didn't expect bumping with that robot-slash-alien again, especially here in the area where he lives. It's just downright appalling. First of all, it's obvious that their worlds revolve in two completely opposite directions, so there should be no way in hell for their paths to have crossed again. Second, Changsub still isn't over how the other offended him by not talking to him for an hour just because the idiot thought that he's the one who's going to marry his boring ass.

_I must have been judged in that span of time, right? My looks, my piercings, my tattoos, my attire, heck, even the way I drank my coffee might have not escaped from that guy's judgement. With the kind of aura this Yook Sungjae exudes, I'm sure that fucker got some backward opinion on certain things._

Due to being totally high on his emotions that time, Changsub told Nagyeong detail by detail how obnoxious that man is. That she will never be compatible to him because even though Yook Sungjae's kind of good-looking, his personality is an absolute shit. Jiwon is undoubtedly a million miles ahead of him in terms of everything, to be honest. If Nagyeong tells all of that to her Dad, maybe the old man will have a change of mind.

_Stupid Robotic Alien._

As someone who gets easily lost in his own thoughts, Changsub didn't notice that the very guy he's cursing in his mind is already walking beside him, silently putting chips and candies to his cart without his permission. _What is wrong with this guy, really!_

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm following you."

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Snaps Changsub, stopping on his tracks to face the other completely. "Are you really trying to pick a fight with me? Piss off or I'm gonna kick you in the face!"

He was ready to leave again when the guy hurriedly steps in front of him to block his way, and Changsub just can't stand this shit anymore. They honestly look like fools playing some children's game inside that small convenience store, and it's embarrassing because other customers are witnessing this chaos.

"I'm here for a branch visit, and you happen to be here." The man explains with his usual calm voice that irritates Changsub more for some unknown reason. "Our last meeting kept bothering me for days and I'm glad I finally found you. Let me take this chance to officially apologize."

Okay, he's not gonna lie. Changsub is totally taken aback with the other's announcement. He's too dumbfounded that he just kind of stared at the man's face with his mouth slightly hanging open. _What? He's gonna apologize? Wow._ Who would've thought that a guy like this has a conscience at all?

"Oh." He blinks rapidly while trying to regain his composure. "Is that so?"

For someone who claims to hate the guy, his reaction sure is terrifying.

"Yes." Yook Sungjae quickly answers, and then he motions his hand on the right corner of the convenience store where a couple of tables and chairs are located. "Would you mind hearing my explanation, Mister...?"

"Lee Changsub."

"Mr. Lee Changsub."

Hearing someone addressing him politely like that causes his insides to cringe because it feels like he's being reprimanded. Nevertheless, he accepted the other's request because... he doesn't really have a choice, does he?

***

This Yook Sungjae guy isn't someone normal, and this isn't in any way about Changsub's first impression of him being kind of robotic or alien-ish or whatever.

You see, after formally introducing themselves earlier, Changsub quickly learned that Yook Sungjae is the son of the owner of the largest chains of super markets and convenience stores in the country— the E-Holdings. Somehow, he had an idea that this guy is rich since he really looks like it, but damn he didn't expect him to be a literal _chaebol._ If Nagyeong marries this man, that would mean he's going to be best friends with the wife of the son of the owner of E-Holdings. _Connections, you know._

Though that would just remain in his imagination forever because his loyalty lies with Jiwon and Jiwon only.

Furthermore, he's intrigued to know how the hell did Nagyeong's dad meet Sungjae's parents for him to arrange a wedding between their children, because damn. Just damn.

"I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, but I still apologize if you found my actions rude that time."

"Huh? Ah, yeah." Suddenly waking up from his thoughts, Changsub focuses again on the talking man in front of him. "I was deeply offended when you said your dad might be insane because you thought he had set you up with me. I get that you're shocked because yeah, you're straight, and I don't particularly look as _presentable_ as other people out there, but hearing you say that in my face kinda triggered me."

"Let me clear that up. It's not because of that." Sungjae appeals, heaving a deep breath as he laces his fingers together on top of the table, and then he starts to say his piece while looking at him intently. "It took me an hour to talk to you because my head was being occupied of questions for me and my dad. Believe me, I don't really like to be tied in an arranged marriage either, but my father warned me that this is the only way for me to have the company under my name in the future."

"What?" Changsub asks, perplexed. For the love of his life, he will never really understand what's going on inside the rich's minds. "Why?"

"He said he needs to make sure that I will _produce_ an heir for our business to keep going for a long time." Sungjae continues, voice getting a lot more serious each passing moment. "I think he already has a hunch that I'm..." The other pauses for a while to look around them before clearing his throat. Then his tone drops ten times lower. "That I don't actually have plans to get married because... Well, you got it wrong. I, using your own words, actually swing that way. So there's no way that I was, to put it bluntly, _disgusted_ by the thought of me marrying you."

Almost falling off of his seat due to the unexpected news, Changsub unconsciously grabs the handle of his seat tighter to steady himself. Now this one is definitely a shocker. To be frank, it never crossed Changsub's mind that this guy is actually gay because it just really doesn't show (and it's none of his business anyway). Or maybe, he just settled himself in hating Yook Sungjae's overall arrogant aura that he didn't bother noticing anything else.

"Oh no, what the actual fuck. Apology accepted." Changsub splutters, biting his lips while he runs his fingers through his unkempt hair multiple times before eventually scratching the back of his head aggressively due to utter embarrassment. "And I'm sorry too, for calling you rude and all. I'm the one who's actually rude here. I sincerely apologize, too."

"No, it's okay." Waving his hand in disagreement, the guy then gives him his usual tight-lipped smile before clearing his throat once again. "We just misunderstood each other, I guess."

"This is embarrassing." Changsub lets out a nervous laugh, his finger suddenly scratching the surface of the table in front of him. "I get it now. I mean, why it took you an hour to talk to me. You must've been worried shitless because you thought you're dad found out that... you know..."

"That, and a lot of other things." Sungjae's shoulders slump in obvious exhaustion, then he weakly rubs his hands on his face. "I even thought that he might just be testing me, trying to see if I'd take the bait to prove his hunches right. That's why I kinda acted so stiff that time."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you it's fine." The other lets out a weak laugh, an expression he's seeing for the first time ever since they met. "Anyway, I don't really want to get married. Not even more now when I got to know that Ms. Han is already in a relationship. I just wanted to prove to my father that I can handle the company on my own even though I'm like _this_ , but I can't do that if I don't fulfill his wishes. That's why this whole thing is stressing me out."

Changsub can feel Yook Sungjae's absolute frustration over this mess between him and Nagyeong. Everything just feels unreal. All his life, Changsub thought that these things only happen in those _makjang_ dramas his mom watches everyday. What did these innocent people do to undergo such trouble? One is being forced to marry a stranger because her parents don't approve of her boyfriend while the other is being forced to hide his sexuality to prove his worth to the world. This is honestly so _wild,_ and to think that he had kind of gotten himself involved in this situation makes it even wilder.

"So fucking stressful." Groaning, Changsub then stands up from his seat before grabbing Sungjae by the arm and dragging him back to the beverage section. "Since you're already here, would you like to go and just drink these problems off? My flat is available."

"O-Okay."

Changsub didn't know what happen to him when he came up with that ridiculous offer, but he's kind of relieved that Sungjae said yes.

Unfortunately, his innocent proposal will just get him even more tangled into this mess at some point in the future. His mind, specially his heart, isn't ready for the roller coaster he's bound to ride, at all.

***

After spending that night drinking with Yook Sungjae, and being totally wasted the morning after, the two of them never had the chance to see each other again. Aside from being busy in their respective careers, Changsub thinks there's no any valid reason as to why they have to. Plus, it's not like they're friends to begin with. Nagyeong has been busy busting some syndicate's illegal smuggling operations for almost a week now, and it's been a blessing in disguise. Why? Because her Dad was unable to force his agenda of meeting his "future son-in-law". Which also means Nagyeong not asking Changsub to see Sungjae in place of her.

Changsub recalls how Yook Sungjae promised that he will try to end his father's absurd idea of marriage between him and his best friend for the betterment of everyone, and how he supported him by tinkling their soju bottles together as they shout profanities at the top of their lungs. However, the sad part here is that they were extremely drunk that time, so he wouldn't be surprised if Sungjae couldn't even remember vowing something like that.

 _But it'll be better if he actually did do it._ He muses before completely getting out of his bed. Shaking his head while laughing at his silly thoughts, he rummages through his bedside table to find his box of cigarettes and lighter. _Ah, there you are._ Then he walks towards his balcony to smoke.

Without experiencing all the hassles brought to him by Nagyeong's situation, Changsub actually had a nice and stress-free weekend. Chicken Nuggets had a jam-packed schedule this week— performing in almost every school festival there is in Seoul. It was tiring but fulfilling at the same time. If he's not with his band, he's either sleeping or having hook-ups with anyone who piques his interest— there's no in between, really. That's how _productive_ his whole week was, and he just hopes to stay in that kind of routine forever.

But just like what the famous saying says, all good things must come to an end. In his case, his end is in the form of a phone call from his beloved best friend.

"What now?" He snaps as soon as he picks up the call. "Don't tell me you finally shot yourself a bullet in the head?"

"It's much worse than that, Changsub-ah." The girl from the other line releases an exasperated sigh. "I just got back from my latest assignment and my father, can you believe it, is pushing me to meet that guy again! I haven't even slept a wink yet, for heaven's sake!"

"Tell your Dad he's not being funny anymore." Changsub rolls his eyes before taking a long draw of his cigarette, and then blowing it all out as he speaks. "I swear to god, Nagyeongie, if you ask me to go there again instead of you—"

"Changsub-ah! Please!" His best friend whines loudly, frustration obvious from her voice alone. "It's our anniversary on Saturday and I'm not going to be with that stranger instead of my boyfriend! So, please help me? I'll let you borrow my nintendo switch for a week."

And because he takes the "best" in "best friends" quite seriously...

"You and your deals, Han Nagyeong." Shaking his head in amusement, Changsub inhales one last smoke before throwing the cigarette butt on the trash bin near him. "Make that two weeks and I'll say yes."

"Okay, call. You can't change your mind anymore, okay? This call is recorded."

"Fine." Changsub snorts as he finally ends the call. Meeting Yook Sungjae isn't included in his plans at all, but that Nintendo Switch offer is just too tempting for him to refuse. Besides, he wants to know how the hell did he convince his father to stop this nonsense, because clearly, he failed.

Or maybe he's just curious of the guy's whereabouts, but only just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is this shit. istg im just vommiting words at this point ugh wait til you read the chapter 2 :( btw the updates will be slow as im still struggling with this but pls wait for it!! i miss changjae so much can i get an amen!! :(
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! see you on the next chapter!! ❤


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys finally! this is the 2nd chapter lmao. idk what did i write. this isn't in my original plan i swear. i really dont know if i should laugh or hide in embarrassment KSHSHSHSJD please.
> 
> so yeah. surprise. this is kinda nsfw. KINDA. DONT EXPECT LMAO I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THOSE THINGS. BYE. have fun reading tho haha ❤

_Nagyeong, that stupid woman. She's really letting me do all the work here._

This is going to be their second meeting to cover up the stupid arranged marriage, and Changsub has yet to inform Yook Sungjae that it's him whom he's going to see again and not his actual best friend. He would gladly let the guy know, but he forgot his phone back in his flat due to anxiety (he'll get to that later) that's why he couldn't call Nagyeong to warn Sungjae. Plus, it's too late now since he's already inside the restaurant. Well, that leaves him with no choice but to surprise Sungjae. Good luck with that.

Believe it or not, Changsub had actually put some effort in his overall look today— not because he wants to impress the other— but for the sole reason of his fear of meeting people. He knows he had met Yook Sungjae a reasonable amount of times for him to not feel uneasy any longer, yet he just can't shake his nerves off. That's why instead of wearing his usual muscle tee which shows off his tattoos combined with the piercings in his ears and brows, Changsub opted to wear a boring red flannel over a white shirt with an equally boring pants just to look _clean and proper_ in front of Sungjae.

People would think that he must have gotten used to it due to him being in a band, but he still hates being judged, especially with his choices on how he likes to express himself.

A familiar clearing of throat coming from behind wakes him up from his musings. Changsub turns around and there he saw Yook Sungjae in his usual business suit, but with eyeglasses this time, looking as formal as ever. _He's really... boring._ Greeting him with a lazy wave, he motions the man to take a seat in front of him which the other quickly do so.

 _"Phew."_ Sungjae gives him a small smile as he releases a sigh of relief, one hand hovering over his chest. "I'm glad it's you who showed up here. I got nervous for nothing."

He raises a curious brow at that. "Why, you thought Nagyeongie will come?"

"I know she won't." Comes Sungjae's quick reply before loosening his neck tie up a bit. "But I'm not a hundred percent sure, so I still prepared myself for the worst."

"It's their anniversary today— Nagyeong and Jiwon, I mean." Changsub informs Sungjae, his fingers lazily drumming the table top. "Of course she'll definitely ditch this meeting. By the way, I thought you're finally gonna convince your father to drop the engagement? Why the hell are you still being set up like this again?"

"Huh?" Drawls the other, his eyebrows furrowing in total confusion. "What are you talking ab—"

"I knew it. You're too drunk to even remember a thing." Changsub grumbles while massaging his throbbing temple. He had seen this coming, alright. But it still didn't stop him from being slightly disappointed. "Just please do something about this, okay? It's inconveniencing everyone of us here. I'll tell Nagyeong to do the same. Don't you all want to live in peace?"

"I'm sorry." The guy immediately apologizes upon hearing his exasperated tone. "I will try my best."

Changsub just nods at Sungjae's words. After that, none of them decided to open their mouths anymore. Changsub tries to roam his eyes around the restaurant just for the sake of it, and when his sight catches Sungjae's own, they instantly break the eye contact like total fools. He thought that they're already used to talking to each other by now, but there's still that awkward air surrounding them, and it just won't go away. One of the most obvious reasons of this uneasiness, Changsub concludes, is Sungjae's overbearing display of formality.

Where did the annoying yet playful Yook Sungjae, the one he encountered at E-mart 24 last week, go? Changsub wants that back because, frankly speaking, this version of Sungjae is boring him to death.

"What, are we just gonna be like this the whole time? Again? You're not even gonna ask me anything?" Changsub inquires, completely impatient while scratching the back of his head. "Aren't we supposed to do _something_? Like eat, or maybe get out of this establishment because it's too stuffy here?"

His little outburst seems to snap Sungjae out of his own world since he brought his attention back to Changsub again. Although this time, his stiff expression turns into a worried and kind of panicky one. Good, because Changsub isn't going to let himself rot in his seat all day. Damn, if he had any idea that this is what's going to happen in this meeting, then he would've just stayed in his room all day and sleep.

"I'm sorry." Sungjae apologizes again, cold beads of sweat starts forming on his forehead. "I'm not used to all of this."

"Obviously."

"But I have something in mind. I hope you're fine with it."

"Shoot."

"Let's watch a movie, and then I'll treat you to dinner after? How's that?"

"Too boring, but sure, let's do that. Then we'll go play billiards after, deal?"

" _U-Uhm..._ I—"

"Good. Let's go."

Surprisingly though, Changsub enjoyed spending the rest of his Saturday with Yook Sungjae by doing the most generic things ever.

The action movie was cool— it kept him from completely falling asleep in the theatre, although it would've been much better if they watched the horror one instead. Too bad Sungjae doesn't fancy them. Well, he tried to complain but he was quickly reminded that he isn't the one paying for their tickets so he just shut his mouth and went with the flow. The dinner was filling too, and this time Changsub was finally relieved because Sungjae has started to loosen up a bit. He's comfortable in striking up a conversation now— something he should've done three hours ago, but Changsub decided to let it slide. At least he's talking now.

And now comes the fun part.

It's evident that Sungjae doesn't know how to play pool, and Changsub took advantage of that. Since they're both adults who can spend their own money however they want, Changsub insisted that they should place bets.

"That's foul! I don't know how to play this game!"

Yook Sungjae is filthy rich. If he ever loses all his money tonight, he's still going to be as rich as before, unlike him who's going to be broke to the hilt for the next coming weeks. That's why this is in no way unfair, okay? _Redistribute wealth! Bring down the billionaires!_

Kidding. Changsub is not that heartless, you see.

"That's why I'm gonna teach you, dumbass!"

And teach Sungjae he did. As expected, the first couple of games were effortlessly dominated by him, which made his wallet so much thicker for his liking. But as time goes by, Sungjae's finally getting the hang of the game, and now their little battle of billiards has become a lot more intense. To shoot comfortably, Changsub takes off his flannel and tied it around his waist while Sungjae rolls his sleeves up to his elbow while his tie hangs loosely around his neck. _Bring it on!_ Changsub will never back down, not when his pride is on the line. He won't let his student win over him just like that. Nope.

"You learn fast, Mister. Too bad you're gonna lose tonight, and I'm gonna take all your money with me."

"Not gonna happen. Sorry."

Sad to say, it did happen when Changsub won over Sungjae in the last round. They shook hands like they were really in a professional tournament before eventually laughing at their own silliness. Changsub then sits on the pool table while caressing the surface of his now big fat wallet, grinning widely as he thinks of the things he'd like to spend it on with when Sungjae calls his attention by sitting beside him.

"It's still too early to go home, don't you think so?"

" _Hmm,_ you're right." Changsub agrees, standing up before untying the flannel from his waist and draping it over his shoulders. "Do you still want to go somewhere?"

"Yes!" Nodding his head repeatedly like an excited puppy, Sungjae also stands up from his seat to face him once again. "Let's have a drink! In your flat! Your treat though, because you took all my money now."

" _Ya,_ you—" _This cunning man!_ "Okay, let's go!"

***

A couple of weeks rolled by pretty fast, and both Nagyeong and Sungjae's parents still don't have any idea that it's actually Lee Changsub who goes to the supposed _"scheduled date"_ with the younger. He doesn't know if the said parents are too lax in their agenda of setting the two up, or the three of them are just skilled in deceiving those old people.

Changsub had come to accept the fact that he had truly became a part of this _scheme_ helmed by Nagyeong and Sungjae. It's not like he can stop them from running away from this mess, you know? Not when he, too, condemns this stupid surprise engagement between two individuals who haven't even met for their whole lives. Changsub believes that no one has the right to dictate anyone with whatever decision they want to do in their life, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart.

Thinking about it, everything that's happening right now doesn't make any sense. Changsub can only hope that these parents will stop being selfish for once and let their children love who they want freely. Let them be who they really are without objections from anyone.

**_Thanks for covering up for me again, Changsub-ah! Jiwon said he'll treat you to lunch for the whole week! If he won't then tell him I'll break his bones._ **

A loud snort comes out of him after reading Nagyeong's message. _I love being spoiled!_ Changsub thought while stretches his numbing legs as he sits on the tiny sofa of his living room. Actually, he went on a _"scheduled date"_ with Sungjae again yesterday. That was their tenth meeting already, and it's safe to say that they're much closer now compared to the past. Changsub is glad that they've finally demolished that thick wall between them which hinders them from being comfortable around each other. Sungjae's not stiff around him anymore while Changsub's not afraid to wear what he wants whenever they go out.

This thing with Sungjae feels a lot like finding a playmate in a huge playground. Yes, they're having fun now, but they only have little to zero chance of seeing each other again in the future. It's complicated because they know the other's personal problems but at the same time, they don't even know each other's phone numbers. They've bonded over movies, food, sports, and plenty bottles of sojus, yet they still aren't what he can consider friends.

In Changsub's book, friendship isn't about meeting over a planned "date" because they have to cover up something. It also doesn't start with _"Wanna grab a drink?"_ and ends with _"I'll go home now."_ It has to be deeper than that.

It's such a shame, Changsub realized, that he can't really call Sungjae his friend, and vice versa. Maybe they'll remain just as that— playmates.

***

"Hi!"

Changsub was really taken-aback when he spotted Sungjae standing behind his door while carrying two large boxes of pizzas and a bag of at least five soju bottles three days after their tenth meet up. As far as he can remember, Nagyeong didn't ask him a favor to see Sungjae today, that's why he couldn't help but gawk at the unexpected figure in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he inquires, brows furrowing in total confusion as he holds the door open. "Do you need anything?"

"Ah, I just finished visiting the E-mart branch near your area, so I decided to drop by your place to eat!" Sungjae explains, an excited smile playing upon his lips. "And I don't have work tomorrow so I'm planning to stay up late!"

The wheels in Changsub's head start to spin like crazy. Okay, so this visit isn't planned. They aren't going to cover up for Nagyeong's absence, either. This is done in Sungjae's own accord. No insane marriage set-up is behind it at all. Is this... the thing that has been racking his brains for a few days now? The move he's been waiting for that would officially kick-start their _friendship?_

"Excuse me, why do you look like that?" Asks Sungjae, eyes narrowing at him before craning his neck to peek inside his flat. "Why, are you doing something? Aren't you going to let me in? Am I not allowed to go inside? Can't I go to your house now? Did you—"

Yeah, this is probably it. This is friendship, alright. Look how _relaxed_ this man is around him now. No more hint of his previous formality at all.

"You forgot something." Changsub blurts out after collecting himself from the shock. His hand automatically moves to rest on his hip while he lifts his chin up in the air, suddenly regaining confidence. "What did I tell you last time to call me? Why am I not hearing it?"

"Wha— _oh._ Okay, sorry." Sungjae chuckles after he understood what he was trying to say, and then he bows deeply before slowly raising his head up to grin at him like a very mischievous kid. "Do you want to have lunch with me, Changsub _hyung?_ "

"Sure, if you insist."

Until that one spontaneous day keeps on happening up to the point where Changsub doesn't even have to think about buying lunch anymore because Sungjae drops by his flat everyday now. Even if the younger isn't visiting the E-mart 24 branch near him, he still comes here without a fail. Imagine, they see each other 24/7, and then they still do their usual cover up whenever Nagyeong and Sungjae's parents set something. One would think that they've gotten tired of each other's presence by now, but surprisingly, they still aren't. They even became closer and closer each passing day.

Aside from the daily meals they spend together, they also make sure to watch something after— be it a movie or a drama, it doesn't matter. They (mostly Sungjae) just need some time to kill before going back to work. When they don't feel like watching, they play Super Smash Bros on Nagyeong's Nintendo Switch (that he always forget to return) instead. Changsub won't even be shocked if his neighbor will file a noise complaint one of these days because they just can't stop _screaming_ at each other while they're at it. There was also this one time when Sungjae fell asleep on his sofa so he just stayed on his balcony to smoke.

Today, however, Changsub is sad to inform Sungjae that he might not join him for lunch because Chicken Nuggets will perform at the Battle of the Bands in Itaewon tonight. He has to be there early because each band's rehearsal time is going to be limited due to the long line up of performers, and the organizers are strictly implementing the "first come first serve" policy.

"That sucks. I was looking forward in eating this bibimbap that I made today."

Changsub snorts hard when he saw the younger dramatically pouts through his phone screen. Well, Sungjae insisted to Facetime him because he's _"too tired to send a text message"_ (yes, they know each other's number now) and that he needs to witness how disappointed the younger is with him. Whatever that may mean.

"Then eat it. What's stopping you?" Changsub laughs while adjusting the piercings on his eyebrows. "I bet that tastes bland as fuck."

"I mean, I was looking forward to eating it _with you,_ and watch you struggle to find words on how disgusting it is when deep inside your heart, it's the best bibimbap you've ever tasted in your whole life."

"I doubt it." Rolling his eyes playfully at the other's detailed remark, he then faces the mirror in front of him to tame his unruly hair. "Have you ever tasted _my_ bibimbap? That shit's the best." Boasts Changsub, and then he balances his phone on top of his tiny vanity table before walking a little further away from it so that his whole figure can be seen by the other. "By the way, Sungjae. How do I look? Should I change this pants into a more fitting one? My ass isn't well-defined here."

The other line becomes unusually quiet all of a sudden. Changsub even thought that the call got disconnected, but when he checked it, Sungjae was just looking at him intently through the screen, eyes scanning his overall look.

"Are these pants just fine?" Changsub asks again after the lack of response from the other. Craning his neck on his backside to inspect it further, his face then turns into a scowl because there really is no slight curve in his ass there. "Should I just wear a leather—"

"Hyung."

Changsub heard Sungjae's voice again after a few moments of silence so he decided to leave his butt for a while to give Sungjae his full attention. Gone are the playful eyes and teasing smiles of the younger earlier and it's now replaced with that familiar serious gaze he hadn't seen in so long. _Is there something wrong?_

"Why?"

"You..." Sungjae takes in a deep breath before continuing. "Haven't invited me to watch you perform yet."

Brows furrowing at the other's very random statement, Changsub then stares at the man on his screen. _Yeah, that's right._ Yook Sungjae hasn't been to any of his band's performances. Now he wonders why that thought has never entered his mind when in fact they're always together everyday for the past month. It's not like he doesn't want to, of course. Maybe he was just still stuck on the impression of them living in two different worlds that he almost forgot that the said worlds have already collided a long time ago.

And maybe it's his turn now to make a move to further deepen their friendship by, you know, opening himself up a bit.

"Do you want to? Come to Itaewon later at 8:00 pm. You'll get a free backstage pass if you bring me the bibimbap you made."

***

Two smacks on the snare. A kick on the bass. Continuous hitting on the tom-toms until it fades, and then silence. People singing their hearts out, clapping and screaming 'til the only sound he can hear is the loud cheering of the crowd.

A smirk followed by a loud _"let's go!",_ and then his drumsticks slam on the cymbals and back to the snare as he sets the rhythm once again. The crowd goes wild after that. They always do.

Changsub loves performing. Music is the reason why he's in this world. It's the blood streaming in his veins. It's the air he breathes wherever he goes. It's the fire that kindles his soul. It's his life, and if he'll be born again, he'll still choose music over anything else.

"Good work today, guys!"

High-fiving his bandmates before totally proceeding inside the backstage, Changsub turns to the crowd once again to wave for the last time, giving them his sincerest smile. Chicken Nuggets was the last performer of the night, and it's such a privilege to experience this once in a life time opportunity that was given to them.

The adrenaline keeps rushing through Changsub's veins like wildfire even after finishing their last set. He just can't shake all the giddiness off. This is by far his most favorite performance of them, and he dedicates it to Yook Sungjae. Knowing the fact that the younger was just somewhere in the sea of people while watching him do the thing he loves the most pushed him to give his two hundred percent a while ago. Changsub wanted to show Sungjae that he's good at this, that he belongs in this path, that he's proud of what he does, and that this is who he really is.

Yes, he wanted to impress the younger. What about it?

"God, I'm so hungry!" He whines as he steps inside their band's waiting room, immediately taking off his shirt that was now drenched in sweat then replacing it with a clean loose tank top.

"What do you want, hyung? I'll buy you dinner." Jiwon was quick to attend to his side, almost pulling out a couple of bills in his wallet before Changsub completely stops him. "Why, I thought Nagyeong noona told you—"

"Do that tomorrow. I called someone to deliver my food today." Tapping the other's shoulder while giving him a reassuring smile, Changsub then fishes his phone out of his pocket to read a message from Sungjae. "See, it's already outside. I'll just go get it."

"Okay, hyung." Jiwon smiles at him before giving him a tap on his shoulder. "Enjoy your meal!"

Changsub chirps a sounding _"yes"_ before dashing out of their room fo fetch Sungjae in the visitor's area. He didn't think that the younger will really bring him the bibimbap he was talking about earlier, but he's grateful nonetheless. Smiling to himself, Changsub opens the door to the visitor's room and a mass of people welcome his sight— some of them are his friends while a few are just familiar faces. His eyes starts searching for the younger. Surely, he can find him easily because that guy is tall— _there he is!_

Standing on the far most left corner of the room looking like a lost child is no other than Yook Sungjae himself. Changsub chuckles at the guy's clueless face as he quickly dives in the sea of people to go where the younger is. After a few struggling moments, he's finally standing in front of Sungjae who is, by the way, just looking back at him with a blank expression on his face. Changsub immediately feels something off because this isn't what he looked like when he called him eight hours ago.

"Hello, Sir!" Changsub decided to shake off the sudden uneasiness he felt and just flashed Sungjae a bright smile. "Did you wait for too long? I'm sorry."

"It's fine." The younger answers, short and sharp. Then he hands him the paper bag which he's sure carries the bibimbap. "Sorry, it's gone cold now."

"It's okay, Sungjae. Thank you for this!" He gladly accepts the bag, and when the other didn't say anything else, Changsub just grabs his wrist to take him out of here. "Let's eat this together. Come with me."

Walking their way outside, he can't help but pout when the other just mumbled a cold _"okay"_ before being quiet once again. Why is Sungjae being like this? Changsub wonders if something happened to the guy before coming here. Is it because of work? Is his father pressuring him again? Did he pick a fight with someone? Is he tired? Is he mad? Because this isn't what Changsub had expected to be Sungjae's reaction when he sees him. It's like they're back to square one once again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Changsub inquires as soon as they got out of the packed visitor's room, worried. He takes a look at the younger's face but it's just as vacant as before. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah." Replies Sungjae as he draws in a breath, lips pursed in a tight line. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not sick or something?"

"Yeah."

 _No, you're not._ Changsub pinches the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, frustrated at the current situation. What are those flat replies? This hasn't happened to them before. He really doesn't want to overanalyze, but these actions Sungjae are showing him is making him think that it's _him_ who he's actually mad at. Or maybe it's something that he did. He swears he has no freaking idea. They're just fine five minutes ago, dammit! To help himself stop overthinking, he just decided to directly ask the younger because he can't keep guessing like this anymore.

" _Ya,_ Yook Sungjae. Did I—"

"Changsub, baby!"

Raising his head at the sound of a very familiar voice calling out his name, Changsub raises his brows in recognition when he spots Youngjun running towards them with that usual playful smirk on his lips. This guy is the lead vocalist of another band who had also performed alongside them tonight. He's a casual friend who also happens to be someone Changsub occasionally hooks up with whenever he feels like it.

"Oh, hey Youngjun!" He matches the other's smile as he waves his hand, setting aside the confrontation with Sungjae momentarily. "What's up? Is there something you need?"

"Nothing. Long time no see, Changsubie!" Beaming like an excited kid, Youngjun then pulls him hard to squash him in a bone-crushing embrace. "I miss you, baby! Are you free tonight?"

"I— uh, Youngjun, wait." Changsub lets out a nervous laugh while trying to wriggle out of the other's hug. "I am with someone, dumbass. Let me have my dinner first. I've been hungry since—"

"Sure, baby." Youngjun mumbles on the crook of his neck before letting him go, and then giving him a big wet smooch on his right cheek. "I'll call you later, okay? See you!"

Changsub just dumbly stares at the leaving figure of Youngjun. _Fuck._ A cold sensation washes all over his entire body in an instant. He's someone who's always confident with the choices he makes in his life, alright. His life, his rules. That's what he frequently reminds himself whenever he's about to settle on something. Changsub couldn't care any less about what other people think of him as long as he's not stepping on anyone's toes. That's how he has always been, so why the hell is he feeling this way? Why can't he face Sungjae all of a sudden?

"Uh, y-yeah. Let's go." He stammers as he leads the way to their room while the younger still keeps his mouth shut. "This way."

After locating their band's designated area, he slowly opens the door expecting the mess that is his bandmates only to be greeted by an empty waiting room. They're probably on a nearest fast food right now, he reckons. With an audible sigh, Changsub motions Sungjae to come in and sit on the narrow couch as he quickly sets up the food that the younger had brought on the small dining table provided by the staff. Silence promptly envelopes the both of them and Changsub can't help the frown appearing on his face. What now, are they just going to ignore each other like this?

"T-The food's ready." He announces in a somewhat uncertain voice, glancing at the still quiet man. "Let's eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sungjae deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes trained at the closed door in front of him. "You can have all of that."

"Are you sure? It's almost midnight, I'm sure you're hungry. Join m—"

"Why, for you to finish eating faster?" Sungjae then glances at him, eyes sharp and lips twitching. "So that you can finally be with that Youngjin or Youngjae or whoever that bastard is?"

"What?" Changsub hissed, head starting to throb at the sudden turn of events. "What are you trying to say?"

"Am I wrong?" Sungjae insists, one brow raising at him while his face burns into a deep tone of red. "If you want to get rid of me like this, then you shouldn't have invited me here in the first place."

Changsub doesn't know what to feel anymore. This has to be the most confusing and infuriating moment in his entire life. Is Sungjae testing his patience right now? Because he had enough of his bullshits. He's been trying to understand and uplift the younger's mood ever since they met tonight, but Sungjae just won't let him. Changsub has limits too, and he has reached the end of it.

"What the fuck are you on?" He snaps as he quickly leaves the table to confront Sungjae, face flushed in barely contained anger. "May I remind you that I invited you because you asked me to! Did I force you to come here and watch me play? I didn't! What the fuck? So, I'm the reason why you're bitching ever since I picked you up back at the visitor's room? Why? Did I do something? Tell me, Yook Sungjae. And yeah, what does Youngjun even have to do with all of this?"

Changsub huffs as he watches how the younger's jaw clench while glaring hard at him. The nerve of this guy to even get pissed when he's the one who led them into this state! How stupid—

"I didn't have any idea that you invited me here just to see you go and have sex with some guy." Sungjae bellows while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Did you also plan to let me hear some of those people's stories in the visitor's area? How they hooked up with you at least once? How good you are in bed? How they wanted to get a taste of you again? Why? Will it boost your ego if I become aware of your escapades?"

Changsub runs his fingers through his messy hair while rolling his eyes at the audacity of this man. Sungjae, on the other hand, remains seated while glaring up at him like a brat who didn't get the toy he had always wanted.

" _Ha!_ Is that it? That's the reason why you're mad at me?" Changsub lets out a laugh of disbelief, totally exasperated at this point. He then puts his hands on his hips, glowering at Sungjae who has his hands balled into fists over his lap. "So, you're disgusted with me now, is that it? Well, news flash! I don't give a damn! I can do want I want! I can fuck who I want! You're not even my boyfriend for you to be this angry! Why are you even angry in the first place, the fuck?"

The younger still didn't say anything and just continue glaring at him, knuckles turning scarily white. _Ha!_ Is this guy actually controlling himself from attacking him? Changsub doesn't give a damn if they break into a fist fight right here, right now. Sungjae has offended him again, and this time, it's intentional. Of course he has every right to be seething in anguish here!

"What, come on! Say everything you have in your oh so holy mind right now! I'm listening!" Changsub goads as he pushes Sungjae in the shoulder, his mind clouded with so much rage. "Stand up, you jerk! Tell it straight to my face! Tell me what's this all about! Why are you bitching on me like this?!"

When the other remains unfazed amidst all of his provocation, Changsub loses all his existing patience and just pulls Sungjae by the collar to get this over and done with. The younger is now towering over him due to him being a few centimeters shorter, but he will never back down. Now that they're literally breathing down on each other's neck, Changsub then tightens his grip on Sungjae's collar as he brings the other's flushed face closer to his own.

"You're still keeping your mouth shut? Then punch me. Let's settle this—"

"Let go of me now."

"Ha! After you fucking riled me up? No way—"

"Let me go now before I couldn't stop myself."

"No, I won't—"

"I said... _Let. Me. Go."_

Sungjae abruptly orders in a dangerously low voice causing shivers to run down his spine. Then he grabs Changsub by the shoulder in full force which made the older stop whatever he's doing. His eyes immediately met the younger's intense gaze, boring into his very soul, and the tensed atmosphere changes into something else all of a sudden— something thick and strong penetrating deep within his guts.

Briefly forgetting the reason of his outburst, Changsub suddenly becomes aware of their close proximity. How Sungjae's face is literally a few centimeters away from him, how he can feel the other's hot breath fanning his face, and how those luscious lips look so damn tempting up close. This is the closest Changsub has ever been with Sungjae, and upon realizing that, his heart starts thumping wildly against his chest. Warmth suddenly spreads all over his entire body and he isn't sure anymore if he's still feeling the right thing or he's just being deceived by the man in front of him.

"It's hard, Changsub hyung." Sungjae groans against his face, grip impossibly tightening around his shoulders. "I know what you do in your life isn't my business, and I'm perfectly aware that I don't have the rights to be this mad, but it's fucking _hard_. I can't help it." Drawling the last word like he's really having a hard time saying it, Sungjae then travels his hands up and down his bare arms leaving a tingling sensation crawling all over his skin. "Knowing that they can easily lay their hands on you but I keep on having a hard time every time I try to. How I yearn for you so much yet some people can be all over you just like that."

Changsub's hands that are grabbing the younger's collar earlier instantly fall limply on Sungjae's chest after hearing the younger's confession, lying there numb and powerless. His whole body feels like it's about to melt because of the other's words that keep on ringing in his ears. His skin's burning and his throat's dry, but the warmth on his chest is what keeping him alive. Changsub takes a peek again at Sungjae's face and there he saw how the younger's gaze mirrors his exact words—the envy, the self-restraint, the obvious desire— and Changsub wants them all for himself.

"Being with you everyday should make it easy, but I'm a coward to actually initiate something." Sungjae heaves as he brushes his nose against his, voice getting raspier by the minute. "And that's what angers me, hyung. This is all on me—"

"Then do it." Changsub softly whispers while leaning a little closer, their lips almost touching but not quite. "Do it now, Yook Sungjae."

That seems to make the younger's last thread of patience break when the hands that are grabbing his arms suddenly encircles around his waist, pulling him to meet the other's sturdy chest. Changsub's arms automatically snakes around Sungjae's neck, fingers playing with the other's soft locks while they pant on each other's mouth like their lives depend on it. Heat suddenly fills the whole room, and from the looks of it, no one seems to care where they are or if someone walks in on them. They have completely succumbed to the feeling, and no single soul can stop them right now.

"Changsub hyung." Sungjae calls his name in a whisper as he brings their frames closer— chest to chest, hips to hips, no space in between. His lips brush all over his right cheek, tickling him in a way. "Can I? Really?"

"I already told you, do it." Abruptly closing his eyes when Sungjae's mouth travels down his neck while his tongue licks a long wet trail from his jaw down to his adam's apple, Changsub then finds the younger's ear and blows hot air on it before nibbling on it gently. "I want to sit, please. My knees can't hold me up anymore."

Sungjae doesn't need to be told twice and quickly grabs him by the waist to lift him up, making his legs automatically wrap around the younger's hips. Changsub groans at the feeling of their growing erections rubbing together at the sudden contact, causing him to grind his hips onto the other's own to feel the delicious sensation once again. Immediately taking an understanding of what he's trying to do, Sungjae then places his hands on Changsub's ass, kneading it hard before pushing their hips together even more, almost toppling on his feet when another wave of electricity hits their nerves.

"Fuck, hyung." Sungjae curses under his breath when he finally places him on top of the vanity table on the far most right corner of the room. Some make-up palletes and brushes even fell to the ground but no one seems to hear a thing. The hands that are on the older's butt quickly go to claw his leather clad thighs as they roll their hips against each other in urgency. "Fuck, Changsub hyung."

"Yeah, Sungjae, harder." A breathy moan escapes his lips when he feels himself grow fully rock hard at the other's ministrations. He then tightens his legs that are wrapped around Sungjae's waist even more, meeting the other's thrusts. "Yes, just like that."

Changsub then untangles his hands from the younger's neck to unbutton Sungjae's shirt, fingers trembling due to high anticipation. Every passing second feels like an eternity as he tries to open each button, his brows furrowing in concentration but to no avail since he starts to get really impatient. "What the fuck." 

Cursing under his breath due to the struggle, Changsub decided to just rip Sungjae's shirt open when the younger's lips found his collarbones to feast on, distracting him from his plans. Sungjae places open-mouthed kisses before swirling his tongue around the unblemished expanse of skin. Then he stops at the junction of Changsub's shoulders and neck, dragging his teeth on the area before biting on it hard, making Changsub whimper shamelessly at the pleasurable pain. The younger gently sucks the love bite afterwards before moving to the other side of his neck to do the same. Changsub's head is starting get hazy, moaning out loud as he unknowingly rolls his hips faster against Sungjae's, cannot afford to wait any longer.

"Take off. Pants." Growls Changsub, his hands leaving the other's shirt to go straight between their lower bodies. His left hand palms the other's hard on through his trousers while the other is trying to undo the younger's belt at the same time. "Please, Sungjae."

However, the younger doesn't seem to be listening to him as a pair of huge hands suddenly cups his face, and the next thing Changsub knows, their faces are only a few centimeters apart again. Sungjae halts the buckling of his hips as he tries to catch his breath, making Changsub whine loudly at the loss of the delicious friction. He was about to complain when he feels Sungjae's thumbs caressing his jaw before slowly going down to rest on his neck. Sungjae's face keeps on inching little by little until their noses are bumping against each other, making the both of them release an audible sigh. The delicate action made Changsub's heart riot even more inside his chest, his emotions are a mess yet it's all clear to him at the same time. Witnessing how the younger closed his eyes before dipping his head, Changsub also does the same thing, now fully ready to share such intimate moment with Sungjae.

But before their lips could even touch, a loud music fills the whole waiting room all of a sudden, ringing and ringing until it successfully diverts Sungjae's attention away from him.

As someone who doesn't let distractions get in the way, Changsub tries to close the gap between them once again but Sungjae decides to completely pull away from him, one hand leaving his neck to fish the phone out of his pocket. Changsub lets out a childish whine for being interrupted, not liking the sudden absence of warmth provided by Sungjae. Wanting to keep the fire burning, he smirks to himself when he keeps his legs hooked around the younger's waist while working on the other's buttons again. Who the hell is calling Sungjae now? How dare them interfere this moment? Changsub will make sure that karma will get back at this rude caller.

Though his fingers stop in mid-air when he heard a silent gasp coming from Sungjae. He lifts his head only to see the younger swallow an invisible lump in his throat before a trembling finger swipes over the screen of his phone, finally answering the persistent call.

"Y-Yes, Dad. Why did you call?"

Sungjae's eyes remains on him as he listens to the man talking on the other line. Changsub's erratic heartbeat due to his sinful desires earlier turns into a rapid beating of anxiety in just a snap. The younger's face slowly becomes paler and paler as moments pass by, causing him to sit up straight to watch him properly. Sungjae's eyes suddenly widen in terror, his vision darting from him to the mirror behind them. His jaw hangs open while his hand visibly shakes in fear. Something tells Changsub that a disaster is about to happen, and no amount of preparation will let them survive.

"D-Dad, I can e-explain." Sungjae stammers as he moves his phone to his other ear, one hand grabbing his leg to remove it from his waist which Changsub sadly obliged. Then the younger steps away from him for a good measure, leaving him sitting on top of the vanity table like an old abandoned ragdoll— worn out and lonely. "No, please listen to me. I'll tell you what happened, Dad. P-Please, let me— Okay, I'm on my way."

"Sungjae, w—"

Changsub wants to know what's wrong, or if there's something he can do, but Sungjae has his back already turned away from him as he walks towards the door, never sparing Changsub a glance even though he keeps on calling his name. _This can't end here._ Changsub quickly stands up from where he was seated to stop the other from leaving but the door suddenly opens, revealing a smirking Youngjun who looks at Sungjae for a while before his eyes land on him, and then his lips breaks into a much wider grin.

"Baby, are you done eating? Let's go—"

"What?" Changsub dumbly stares at the intuder, thoughts still in circles due to the sudden turn of events. "Why?"

"I've already booked a room on a nearby hotel. It's all set. Let's go."

"Wait, no. I—"

Sounds of heavy footsteps stomping away from them shakes Changsub out of his reverie, and there he saw Sungjae exiting their room followed by a loud slamming of the door, making him and Youngjun jump in their spots due to utter surprise. Upon realizing what had just happen, Changsub then rubs his palms all over his face while spouting curses here and there, unable to run after the younger as his feet seem to be rooted on the ground. _Oh, my god. Don't tell me Sungjae misunderstood me again! He better not, or I swear!_

"Baby?"

Changsub immediately turns his head at the direction of that voice, eyes throwing icy daggers at Youngjun who still remains clueless at the current situation.

"Get the fuck out of here! Now!"

He doesn't understand a single thing right now, but all Changsub knows is that he needs to be right next to Sungjae at this moment. They have a lot of clearing out to do, alright. With a new found encouragement, Changsub pulls out his phone from his pocket to call Sungjae only to see a text message from Nagyeong.

_**Changsub-ah, they've found out our secret. We're doomed.** _

_Oh, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so sorry for that futile attempt lol i really wish i can write smut tho :( the smut i have in mind and the smut i write... you cant even compare lmao. anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! this was hard to finish bc of that fucking make out session ksskjssh these horny motherfuckers istg. next chapter is the last chapter! i hope yall stay tuned! thank you so much for reading! ❤


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup guys sjksskksks why did it took me 2 fucking weeks to write this i swear idk!! but finally!! this is the last chapter of this fic!! thank you so much for waiting huhu here it is!! enjoy reading!! ❤

Changsub huffs for the hundredth time that day, eyes drilling holes on the ceiling of his dimly lit room, body sprawled on his unkempt bed like a corpse.

It has been three days since Changsub saw Sungjae, and living life has never been this hard for him. He's so lost and lonely. Nothing seem to appeal to him anymore. Even doing music with Chicken Nuggets which he loves the most in the world couldn't lift his spirits up. Everything is just so bland because Sungjae isn't existing in his world. Changsub was so used to seeing the younger almost everyday that a day without a glimpse of him pains him to no end now.

Those eager touches all over his body, those fervent kisses that burned his skin, those words spoken with so much ache— Changsub remembers them all. He remembers every little detail of that short yet passionate moment he and Sungjae had shared together. Changsub yearns for it to happen again— no, he _needs_ Sungjae to do all those things to him once again, but the younger is nowhere to be found. No matter how much he tries to take care of this problem all by himself, he just always ends up crying silently in frustration. No amount of jerking off can satisfy him anymore. Changsub wants Sungjae and Sungjae only.

Yook Sungjae, that man. What did he do to deserve such guy, really.

Changsub didn't have any idea how Sungjae tried so hard to send him _signs_ back then. Now that the younger's words won't stop echoing inside his head, he came to realize how much of a useless idiot he was at that time. Flashbacks of how Sungjae would place his hands on his thigh while they watch movies, how he would encircle his arm around him while they sit and talk on his couch after a meal, how he hugged him a little tighter and longer whenever they part ways, how he stared at him while he talked nonsense— these little things were so damn noticeable, but Changsub was an oblivious fool. He didn't catch them at all.

If only Changsub took a hint about all those not-so-discreet gestures by Sungjae a lot earlier, then he wouldn't be an abandoned, frustrated, and depressed man in his favorite blue pororo pyjamas right now. He deeply regrets not realizing his feelings sooner, especially now that he can't rewind the time to start all over again. Sungjae and him could have been a happy couple now, but it's already too late.

The younger's father, along with Nagyeong's parents, had already found out how the three of them are _scamming_ them all this time. Changsub heard from his best friend that Sungjae's father is _livid_ — totally furious about the fact that everything happened right under his nose. Nagyeong's Dad isn't any better either, and now Changsub doesn't know how they'll survive this disaster unscathed. How the hell will he help those two when first and foremost, he's banned from meeting them (ordered by the parents of both sides, of course). Lastly, his actions are most probably surveilled by now so any suspicious move might just put them all at risk, and he doesn't want that.

"Everything fucking sucks." He mutters under his breath as he scratches his swollen eyes from crying all day. "Everything just fucking... sucks."

Changsub misses his best friend so much. He misses Yook Sungjae even more. The two people who he treasures dearly are nowhere near him, and he feels so incomplete, like a large portion of his soul was taken away from him. Changsub's heart twists in the most painful way as emptiness surrounds him once again, bringing him a fresh batch of tears to shed. Maybe this is going to be his routine for the next coming days— crying himself to sleep until it hurts no more.

But the question is, when will the hurt disappear?

***

Another week has gone by without Changsub seeing even the shadows of Yook Sungjae, and he's on the verge of breaking down. One more day of living in this world without the presence of the younger and he swears he's ready to explode.

Staring at the ceiling of his room for almost half a month made his mind create a lot of foolish ideas just to end his sufferings. Things like personally visiting Sungjae in his office— or if he'd like to be more daring, in his house— has been keeping him awake at night, thinking if he's brave enough to do it. Although Changsub always shrugged them off immediately when he realized that he doesn't even know where Sungjae works nor resides. Second, he's afraid that the security around the younger will beat him into a pulp, because we all know that his father wouldn't let Changsub near his son at this moment. And frankly, he's not ready to die yet. Well, not until he sees Sungjae again.

 _It's hard when you're running after a chaebol, am I right?_ Says the small voice inside his head, and he couldn't help but agree with his whole heart. Who would even thought that he'll like someone from a very well-off family? A family that belongs to the top 1% of the country at that. Changsub wished he actually planned this shit, but jokes on him because his heart chose to beat for Sungjae, chaebol or not, and he can't do anything about it anymore.

"I wish I can see him again, please." Changsub prays for the first time in a while, eyes closed while heaving deep painful breaths. "I won't even complain if it'll only take a minute. I just need to see him and tell him everything I feel..."

During that desperate moment, his phone started ringing on his bedside table all of a sudden, making him open his eyes in surprise. Changsub then grabs the said object in a hurry, letting out a soft gasp when he reads the name of his caller. _It's been so long!"_

"Nagyeongie! I missed you!" He cries loudly after he accepted the call, his upper body hanging on the edge of his bed, head laying on his carpeted floor. "What took you so long? I've been wanting to talk to you since—"

" _Shhh!_ I only sneaked my phone from Dad. I'm still prohibited to talk to you, you know." Changsub shuts his mouth in a snap when his best friend cuts him off in a harsh tone on the other line. "As much as I want to tell you everything that's been happening, I need to make this quick. So just answer my questions straightaway. Okay, Changsub-ah?"

"Wha— okay?" Changsub raises a curious brow as he lifts himself up so he can sit on the bed properly. "What is this about?" he follows up before his fingers start playing with the hem of his shirt while his eyes roam around his messy bedroom.

"Do you want to see that Yook Sungjae guy again?"

His heart rumbles inside his chest at the sudden mention of the guy's name, and without thinking much about it, he nods his head in such eagerness even though Nagyeong can't even see him. "O-Of course. Yes. I w-would do anything just to... s-see him again."

"Oh, okay. God, I knew something was happening when you weren't complaining about my favors anymore. I'm not your best friend for nothing." Changsub can imagine Nagyeong rolling her eyes in fake exasperation which made him bite his lips, suddenly feeling shy. He's about to defend himself when the woman speaks again on the other line. "Actually, I met the guy yesterday— _Shhh!_ Let me finish first, Changsub-ah. As I've said, I finally saw Yook Sungjae yesterday. To summarize our meeting... none of us digs our parents stupid request, which isn't a surprise. Though, we really need to comply to their whims, at least for now, or else all hell will break loose. We're still trying to think of ways to stop the engagement, although I already have a plan. I just don't know if it'll work... but, back to you, Lee Changsub."

When Nagyeong calls him by his full name, Changsub knew by heart that the woman means serious business. Straightening his back like a rookie soldier, he then waits for Nagyeong to drop whatever question or information she has on her hands.

"What did you do to the guy?" Nagyeong snorts a quick laugh before clearing her throat, making Changsub slump his shoulders down. "I mean, you're right. Sungjae was quite a formal man. He was so stiff during the whole course of our meeting, but when I accidentally mentioned your name, his eyes suddenly went sparkly and shit. Though I'm sure he didn't want me to notice that. Anyway, my senses figured out that you two have some unfinished business, considering how agitated Yook Sungjae looked when he heard your name. He was even preventing himself from asking me anything about you. I swear, it's too painful to watch that with my own eyes. That poor guy. If he only knew—"

"Nagyeong, where is this even going?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, I didn't notice that I was babbling. What I'm trying to say is..."

The line goes quiet for a long while, and the only thing he can hear is the fast thumping of his heart. Changsub hates Nagyeong for tripping him like this, but he can't seem to find his voice to even howl a protest. He just sits there with cold beads of sweat forming on his forehead, no idea if he's actually nervous or excited about the situation.

"I came up with a plan for you and Yook Sungjae to meet again." Nagyeong states in a matter-of-factly tone, chuckling when she heard him gasp loudly. She then shushes him up again before continuing where she left. "Let's make this fast before Dad comes home and confiscate my phone again. Here's what you're gonna do, Changsub-ah. Listen carefully, okay?"

Changsub had never been this attentive in his whole life. Oh, the things he'd do for Sungjae!

***

A cautious hand pulls down the hood of his oversized jacket until he's sure that half of his face is well hidden, and then it travels down to the bridge of his nose, adjusting his big sunglasses while licking his lips due to utter nervousness.

Changsub is situated on the far most corner of Starbucks. In front of him is a big potted plant which one: hinders everyone from noticing him existing there, and two: giving him a perfect hiding place while he observes the whole café in silence. Nagyeong instructed him to just sit there and wait for her signal before he performs the _next step._

What is his life without Han Nagyeong?

A literal angel— that's what he thinks of his best friend right now, and maybe until forever, if everything will turn out fine. Nagyeong, without needing any help from anyone, came up with a perfect game plan for him to meet Sungjae today, and Changsub couldn't be thankful enough. It's one hundred percent fool-proof, he believes. Well, given that Nagyeong is one of the top-notch cops of this country, it's expected to be perfectly drafted up to the smallest detail. All he just needs to do is execute his part well.

_**We will meet again on Sunday at a café nearest to my station. You have to go there one hour before us so nothing will look suspicious. Be reminded that Sungjae's father has hired some guards to check on us, so make sure to not get on their radar. After we're done eating, you have to quickly go inside the men's restroom and make sure to keep it empty. That's the time I'll inform Sungjae about you, okay? I'll make him follow you there. Just leave it to me. Ah, don't forget that you can only talk for a maximum of ten minutes if you don't want Sungjae to get in trouble. We can do this, Changsub-ah!** _

Despite the flawlessness of Nagyeong's plan, Changsub's still very much aware that the success of it all lies within the conversation he'll have with Sungjae later. Nagyeong may have polished all the technicalities, but it will all go down the drain if he screw even a single word up, so Changsub can't let that happen. He needs Sungjae in his world again, to bring color to it, to brighten it, to make it livable once more.

"Excuse me, we're done eating! Please clear out our table! Thank you!"

Changsub comes back to his senses when his ears pick up that familiar voice of his best friend. Nagyeong had slightly yelled on purpose, sending what he believes is her signal for him. Quickly taking that as his cue to leave the scene, Changsub chugs the remaining Vanilla Latte in his glass before surveying the area as discreet as possible. When he became sure that none of Sungjae's guards— who are positioned by the entrance of the café— noticed his presence, he then quietly walks towards the male's restroom, vision straight ahead, breath held captive in his lungs. _This is it!_

This moment onward will determine if he'll still remain miserable when he goes home later. Changsub, in the most earnest way he could muster, wishes for the universe to conspire and take his side even just for today.

Luckily for him, he finds the restroom almost empty except for one guy washing his hands by the sink. Changsub stands behind the unsuspecting man, staring through the mirror as he waits for him to finish his business so he can finally clear the area. After a few moments, his somehow awkward aura eventually creeped the poor boy out, making him dash out of the restroom while avoiding his eyes. Now that he's finally alone, Changsub can now guard the door so no one can come in other than Sungjae. He takes off the hood of his jacket and his sunglasses in no time before closing his eyes, fingers unconsciously fiddling the doorknob in agitation.

 _Don't fucking mess this up, Lee Changsub._ He warns himself for the nth time that day, concentrating hard on reciting the speech he prepared last night in his mind. _Just tell him how you really feel, and you'll go— Oh, shit._

The door suddenly opens, revealing the person he's been longing to see all this time— none other than Yook Sungjae. Changsub's jaw drop in utter surprise, mind going haywire for a second. _Damn, still as gorgeous as ever,_ he thought while scanning the younger's overall appearance, drinking in every detail of his entirety at the same time. Sungjae's face is truly a work of art— a masterpiece the world doesn't deserve to have, but is very much deserving to be worshipped. _So, so fucking beautiful. Ethereal, even._ If minds can salivate, then his would be drowning right now, all thanks to the man in front of him.

However, as much as Changsub would like to ogle the miracle happening right before his very eyes, he got interrupted when Sungjae unceremoniously steps inside the restroom in a harsh manner. Then he quietly settles himself in front of the sink without even greeting him first, arms crossed over his chest, back turned against him. That's the time when Changsub finally noticed how the younger's face is void of any emotions as he looks at it through the mirror, and it transported him to their last interaction back in Itaewon. Changsub's heart constricts a little at the memory, but he decided to pay no attention to it.

"S-Sungjae." He calls, voice soft as he flashes him a gentle smile. "Can we talk?"

Sungjae says nothing. He didn't even turn around to face him or even glance at him. Just... nothing. Despite being ignored, Changsub takes the younger's silence as a yes, although his hopeful spirit from earlier went a little downhill due to the lack of response from the younger. To be frank, this isn't the reaction he expected, but he can manage.

"I heard about what happened. Nagyeong told me that your parents found out. I'm sorry about that." Changsub starts again, this time locking the door to the restroom before standing beside Sungjae, the smile in his face turning into worry. "How are you? Is everything okay? Is there something I can help you with? Just tell me and I'll do it. I'll do whatever I can for you and Nagyeongie."

Sungjae remains mum. He just stays rooted in his spot with his impassive face and touch-me-not aura, and it's beginning to hurt Changsub. Is he really going to be silent for the rest of their conversation? What did he do to deserve being treated this way? Isn't he worth even a single word? Is talking to him a crime now? Had this happen a lot earlier, Sungjae's actions might've probably offended him. Sadly, he wasn't offended one bit. Rather, he's just downright upset.

Looking at the bright side though, Changsub's here now. He has waited for this day to arrive, so might as well make the most out of it. At least he's doing something to retrieve whatever is left behind in this _relationship_. That means he'll regret nothing at the end of the day, and he's content with that. Besides, he pushed this plan because he thinks he needs some explaining to do. Maybe that was what Sungjae is waiting all along. Who knows?

"You know... when you left that night, nothing happened between me and Youngjun." Changsub tries to strike a conversation again, confiding the truth as he takes a small step closer to the younger while trying to make his tone as casual as possible. "It never crossed my mind at all, I swear. Y-You were all I could think about back then. During the rehearsals, during our performance, and right after it ended. I was so ecstatic since you were there. You were gonna watch me perform. I was full of you, only you, so don't think it changed even after you left. To be honest, even after that, you never disappeared in my mind. You're always there. Never gone. I... m-missed you, Sungjae." He lets out a soft embarrassed laugh while scratching the back of his neck, cheeks turning into a faint hue of pink due to embarrassment. "S-Sorry if I made it look like I accepted Youngjun's invitation. It wasn't really like that. Y-Yeah."

Changsub waits for Sungjae to react positively to his confession, to tell him that it's okay, that he doesn't need to explain himself because he understands, because he knows him, yet he still got nothing. Sungjae still didn't utter anything even after all the beans he had spilled, and maybe this is it for Changsub. He knows a lost cause when he sees one.

Changsub understands everything now. Sungjae's done with him, hence the cold treatment. What does he even know, right? Maybe in that span of two weeks, the younger's attraction to him has already fade away. Or has there really been any attraction at all? He isn't sure anymore. What if it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing? What if they were just baited by the situation and they fell for it? Wait, scratch that. Changsub fell for it _alone_. He caught feelings _alone_. Sungjae was just clever enough to defy this wicked game set by the universe against them. Too bad the younger didn't warn him about it. If he did, then Changsub could've saved himself from this heartache.

Upon realizing that he just wasted Nagyeong's trust and effort in planning all of these, Changsub's heart starts to sink down the deepest part of his chest— a place where his insecurities, miseries, and failures lie. It's a black hole that's impossible to get out of. All the motivations he fed himself just to survive those depressing days tastes like a scam now— nothing but loads of lies and false hopes.

With tears pooling on his eyes, Changsub takes a step back away from the younger until his back hits the tiled wall, his head bowed down in defeat. What else can he do but to wait for Sungjae to leave, right? He'll just cry later here when he's all alone. Changsub still has pride, okay? He doesn't want Sungjae to see him miserable and pathetic—

_"Aish."_

A hand suddenly pulls him by the wrist, and when he looks up to see what's going on, Changsub saw Sungjae dragging him into the farthest cubicle with such heavy steps, and he couldn't do anything but to tag along. Everything happened so damn fast that he didn't have time to protest at all. One moment he was wallowing in self-pity by the sink, now he's sandwiched between Sungjae and the door behind him. No words can describe how disoriented he is at the moment.

"What's t-this?" Changsub croaks, eyes meeting the other's burning gaze. "Yook Sungjae, what is the meaning of thi—"

A frustrated sigh, and then Sungjae's arms encircle around his frame, pulling him into the gentlest hug he has ever felt in his entire life. It's bringing back the warmth he thought he lost just a few moments ago— Sungjae's even increasing it tenfold. The younger places his face on the crook of his neck afterwards, unconsciously puffing hot air on his skin as he keeps releasing deep sounding breaths, eventually making Changsub close his eyes. This is honestly so confusing, but he'll be lying if he says it doesn't feel good to have the younger's arms wrapped around him once again.

"Sorry, Changsub hyung. I'm really sorry." Sungjae speaks for the first time today, and it almost breaks Changsub in two. Hearing the younger apologizing like he's about to sob causes his chest to tighten in a nasty way. "I wasn't planning on talking to you today at all, but seeing you hurting like this is fucking killing me. Knowing that I'm the cause of those tears... I just can't. I can't bear to see you crying because I'm an asshole. I can't go home and leave you like that, hyung."

"B-But why..." He chokes as he feels the younger squeezing him tighter. "W-Why won't you to talk to me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorr—"

"Hell no! No, hyung. Don't ever, ever say sorry." Sungjae vehemently objects, head shaking against his neck. "I was just... I'm just really on the edge lately. This whole fiasco is stressing the hell out of me. It's making my life so complicated, plus I didn't expect to see you here that's why I'm rattled as hell. Dad had set up a bunch of security to keep an eye on me, and god knows what will happen if they see you here with me. I just don't want them to suspect that I'm with you right now that's why I ignored you to just get this over and done with as quick as possible... even though it's killing me inside, hyung. I'm really sorry."

Changsub can feel the younger's trembling lips against his skin. It seems like Sungjae is trying hard to settle his frantic nerves, so he didn't say anything and just wounded his arms around the younger's neck, hugging him back with equal longing. Then his right hand softly pats Sungjae's head which made the younger relax against his hold. They just stayed like that for a while before Sungjae decided to talk once more.

"You know I will never let you get hurt, especially if it's because of me, right?" Clarifies the younger while slightly pulling away from his neck to face him this time, staring straight into his eyes as if he's seeing something so precious, something he needs to protect with all his might. Changsub almost melts at that. "I don't know where you and your best friend got all these overflowing courage to do something so dangerous— I appreciate it, don't get me wrong— but let's not risk it, Changsub hyung. At least not today. I know my father. He'll go ballistic if he'll know you're here. Please understand me for now, okay? Let me protect you in my own ways."

The firm determination, the obvious concern, and the utmost sincerity— Changsub feels all of them, and it all went straight to his heart. He almost believed that the chance he took today would really end in an awful state. Damn, he even gave up a few minutes ago, good thing Sungjae decided to explain himself. Relief floods in his entire system, glad that the younger hadn't given up on him, and on their budding relationship.

"Don't worry, hyung. Ms. Han and I are already planning something to stop the engagement, but I can't tell you the details." Sungjae adds, reassuring him while his arms travel down his waist, pulling him in further to press their frames even closer. "Well, the truth is, we agreed to not tell you anything about it. I insisted to not involve you in these upcoming mess. You've suffered enough, hyung. And I already told you I don't want you to get hurt if ever Dad do something. Fortunately, Ms. Han thinks the same. You understand us, right? You know that we're just trying to protect you, right? Changsub hyung?"

If he's the one to decide, of course he'll oppose their idea of excluding him in their plans. He's a man, he doesn't need their help to defend himself. Besides, they kicked off this trouble with him from the very beginning so they should at least let him help until the end. In spite of that, these two have already made up their minds, and he knows there's absolutely nothing he can do to change it. Nagyeong, in particular, stands firm on her choices. Changsub knows her too well to even contradict her in this matter.

Sure, it's frustrating to stand on the sidelines and wait, but he'll just have to bear with it to respect their decisions.

"Okay, I understand." He eventually nods, surrendering everything in their hands. "I trust you both."

"Thank you, hyung. The wait will be over soon. I promise." Sungjae gives him a soft smile before leaning his face closer, his forehead touching Changsub's own. "I missed you so damn much hyung. You don't have any idea."

"Me too." Changsub sniffles, throat hurting from trying to prevent himself from crying. "I miss you every day, every night."

"Do we still have time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna kiss you so bad. So, so bad. Been thinking about it ever since _that_ night. How I wa—"

"Fuck."

Not wasting any time in second thinking, Changsub straight away cups Sungjae's face, standing on tiptoes to reach the younger's awaiting mouth. Once their lips touched, Changsub instantly feels hundreds and thousands of fireworks explode inside him, heat spreading on his chest like wildfire. Never did he imagine that he will be this blissful, this thrilled, this rewarded, just because of a simple kiss. It really hits differently if you do it with someone you hold dearly in your heart, huh?

Sungjae's kisses go from slow and gentle to hard and firm, lips ravishing his own plump ones like a hungry beast, and Changsub kisses back with equal fervor. Eager hands travel all over his arms and back, wanting to feel all of him until it finally rest on his hips, grip too hard that will surely leave a bruise on his skin afterwards.

But to hell with bruises!

While Sungjae is busy nipping at his bottom lip, Changsub decided to dart his tongue out to give the other a sensual lick, running the tip of his tongue all over the other's sinful lips. Luckily, Sungjae immediately understood him as he finally opens his mouth, sucking Changsub's tongue to bring it inside his hot cavern. A growl erupts from the back of his throat when Sungjae's tongue swirls against him, teasing him for a moment before finally gliding it inside Changsub's mouth to have a taste of him. They take their time savoring each other's sweetness as if they have all the time in the world, disregarding the hazards that all of this may bring.

Sad to say, their time is almost over.

After one last swipe of their tongues and one last nibble on each other's lips, they finally parted to catch their breaths while keeping their gazes glued at each other. This is their first— and probably their last— kiss until this madness ends. Honestly, Changsub doesn't know what to do after this, but knowing that Sungjae will come back to him one day, that they will be officially together one day, that he can kiss Sungjae again like this one day, is enough for him to go through all the difficult days ahead of him. He knows he can do it. He has to.

"It sucks, but you need to go." Changsub mumbles as he untangles himself away from the man, eyes drinking in Sungjae's face for the last time. "Nagyeong is probably freaking out right now because we're taking so long. I don't want you to get in trouble, Sungjae. Remember, your guards—"

"I know, I know." Letting out a sigh of frustration, Sungjae then reluctantly lets go of his waist, eyes full of regret. "What about you, hyung? How will you go outside?"

"I'll walk through the employees' back door. Nagyeong told me that she already had a word with the management. Please tell her how much I miss her and that I'm truly grateful for her help, okay?" Changsub pats the younger's head for the last time before opening the door at last. "Go now, Sungjae. I can manage myself out. Take care of yourself always, okay?"

"Yes. This will all be over soon, I swear." Sungjae promises, pecking his lips a couple of times before finally stepping out of the cramped cubicle. "I'll see you very soon, hyung."

Nodding at the younger's last words, Changsub watches in silence as Sungjae turns on his back at last, quickly walking away from him until the door to the restroom shuts. He's alone now— he's alone again, but this time he's not uncertain of the future anymore. Everything around him might be a mess as of the moment, but he's sure about one thing: No matter how long this waiting period may take, Sungjae and him will find each other's paths and cross it once again.

This is definitely not good bye.

***

Well, call him impatient, but isn't two weeks enough for his ass to rot while waiting for everything to settle down?

Two freaking weeks. Fourteen extensive days. One hundred and sixty-eight grueling hours— that's how long since his last meeting in a cramped cubicle inside the men's restroom of a coffee shop with Sungjae has been. It also means that he's been replaying that particular moment in his head nonstop for two weeks too, reliving the wonderful feeling he experienced that day. It's his last memory with the younger, so of course he's milking it to the bones. It's just that he doubts himself from time to time, muddled if some things in that said memory actually happened in real life or his subconscious just added some bits to it to pacify his restless mind.

Speaking of being restless, Changsub realized that he really shouldn't have agreed with Sungjae and Nagyeong's decision to exclude him in their plans. Imagine waking up and treating every single day as a normal day even though you know shit is probably happening to your best friend and future boyfriend (fingers crossed) somewhere. He hates how he literally has zero idea about their supposed "plan" in stopping their engagement at all. Did they already start executing it, or are they finally done with it? Why is no one actually telling him anything? Being clueless frustrates him to no end.

However, he always tries his best to not let his anxieties get under his skin. Changsub knows it won't help the situation if he let his peevishness rule over his emotions, although sometimes it gets too uncontrollable and successfully consumes his whole being.

Which is what exactly is happening to him right now.

Changsub mentioned before that he's not ready to get beaten up by Sungjae's bodyguards because he's such a candy-ass. Well, guess who's suddenly feeling invincible now? Who cares about those stupid securities? As far as he can remember, he can put up a fight just fine. Besides, there's no doubt that Sungjae is worth all the punches and bullets. He definitely likes him that much, and so much more.

"And so much fucking more." Changsub reiterates loudly to no one in particular, suddenly standing up on his feet to put his baggy tank top back on, heart racing in a mix of nervousness and excitement. "Sorry, Sungjae. I just can't sit here and do nothing anymore."

Yes, he's going down the danger zone once again, all for the sake of his heart. If it worked for him back then at Starbucks, then it might work again today too. Who knows? Changsub reckons that chances are in fact everywhere, it's just a matter of courage of grabbing and using it well.

Picking his phone up on the coffee table in front of him, Changsub then scrolls through his contact list to find the number of a person he never once thought he could ask help from when he's just literally there all the damn time. Rather than mopping in his flat all day, he should've just took advantage of this guy's generosity towards him. His mind is truly a useless piece of junk, and he hates it.

If he's not allowed to communicate with Nagyeong, then he's going to talk to her boyfriend instead.

_**Jiwon-ah, you know that you're the most handsome keyboardist I know, right? I know you're friends with Nagyeong's colleagues. Can you can do me a favor, please? Can you ask one of Nagyeong's cop friends to find where Yook Sungjae lives? I have something really important to tell him right now. I expect a reply within 15 minutes, or I will tell Nagyeongie to break your bones lol. Seriously though, please help your hyung out. Thank you, Jiwon.** _

Changsub trusts Jiwon with his whole heart. He knows he can count on that man, so he quickly puts on his shoes before he grabs the denim jacket he wore last night. He also makes sure to have enough cash in his wallet if ever Sungjae lives on the farthest part of South Korea. Damn, he can even spend half of his savings if he needs to. _Sungjae's worth every mile, every penny, and every trouble_. Chants Changsub internally as he paces in front of the door, stomach churning in slight distress while he waits for Jiwon's reply to his request.

Every passing second wherein nothing happens feels like a year is being deducted in his life span. Changsub almost gave up on Jiwon when he feels his phone vibrating in his hand exactly fifteen minutes right after he sent his favor. _Hallelujah!_ Quickly opening his screen to read the guy's reply, expecting a short address of a home residing somewhere inside one of Gangnam's exclusive villages, but he got something else instead. Changsub can't help but furrow his eyebrows in bewilderment when he saw a couple of photos rather than what he asked Jiwon for.

"Seo Fucking Jiwon, what are you on about now— _wait._ "

After looking properly at the files, only then Changsub had realized that those aren't just some useless photos. The first one is an image of two hands raised up in the air, showing off their ring fingers who have actual _rings_ on both of them. _Okay, and?_ The second photo, on the other hand, is an obvious cropped version of an original image which has words in bold and printed letters that reads: **Certificate of Marriage** , which means some couple just got— Hold on. Changsub abruptly stops on his tracks as he tries to put two and two together, immediately widening his eyes in utter surprise when his mind has finally connected the dots.

"What the actual fuck?!" He gasps, one hand coming up to cover his mouth while the other one trembles as he stares at the images flashing on it. "Did they just get married?!"

Changsub had expected the two to tie the knot someday. They just love each other so much like that, but he didn't foresee that it's going to happen any time soon— and by soon, he means right now. What in the world is happening? Where did those two get married? When did they plan this? Why isn't he invited? A surge of questions suddenly floods his brain, making him forget his problem about Sungjae momentarily. 

And as if reading his mind, Jiwon had sent another reply.

_**Well, if it isn't obvious, Nagyeong noona and I just got married! We're sorry that we couldn't invite anyone to this special day, especially you, Changsub hyung. Please understand that we did this in a rush, but fucking finally, hyung! Fucking finally! Nagyeong noona is free! No more stupid arranged marriages! We'll explain to you what happened once we settled everything, but for now, noona wants you to do something.** _

Another message came, and this time, it's an address. _Is t-this..._

_**That's the address you're looking for, hyung. Noona said that it's illegal to sneak confidential details like that so if she's going to get sacked from her job because of it, you have to at least use the information well. So, fly over there and claim your man now, or she's gonna kick you in the face if you don't hurry the fuck up. He's finally free too, hyung. Go on and be happy, Changsub hyung! We all deserve this freedom!** _

"Hell to the yeah. We fucking do!"

Without wasting any more time, Changsub dashes out of his flat with just a blink of an eye, ready to face any battle that may come his way with a renewed motivation. His heart starts beating wildly against his chest once again as a shit-eating grin breaks into his face.

_It's time to end the waiting game, Yook Sungjae._

***

The taxi ride was nothing but pure torture for both his mind and heart. Anticipation just keeps on building up inside him, okay? Changsub is literally producing cold beads of sweat even though it's sunny outside. That's how giddy he is.

Anyway, did it surprise him that the younger lives in Seorae village inside the Seocho district which is a popular residential area for the mid and/or upper class residents in Seoul? Absolutely no. Though he seriously needs a lot of getting used to the fact that his future boyfriend (no jinxing, please) is a filthy billionaire. Sometimes he even forgets about it since he just treats and see Sungjae as just... Sungjae. 

It took Changsub half an hour to travel from his place to Seorae, and it still isn't enough for him to mentally, emotionally, and physically prepare himself to what's possibly going to happen, but he's ready nonetheless. Cracking his knuckles while taking deep breaths, he steps outside the cab at last. Changsub surveys the area in an instant to spot any unwanted body guards, and surprisingly, he found none. The two storey modern apartment type home of the younger which stands amidst a well-manicured lawn seems free from any tight security, and Changsub doesn't know if he should be thankful for that or not.

 _No guards means no one is home, right?_ Changsub is about to feel alarmed when his eyes immediately spot a newly awakened Yook Sungjae with his messy hair and slightly swollen face running barefooted in a hurry towards his car. _Where is this guy going?_

He swears he's ready to yell the other's name but Sungjae took a notice of him first, making his voice stuck in his throat instead. Changsub watches how the younger's eyes widen in surprise before quickly sprinting to his direction, gaze focused on him and him only.

"Changsub hyung!" Sungjae pants in front of him, one hand automatically reaching for his own sweaty one. "H-How did you know where I live?"

"I asked Jiwon." Changsub answers, brows furrowing in confusion as he looks up to Sungjae. "Where are you going?"

"To your flat." The younger replies, voice still raspy from sleeping. "I just received a message from Ms. Han. Did she really..."

"Yes." He nods, already breathless while staring into those eyes. "I was just about to tell you that— _woah!_ "

The hand that was grabbing him was pulled in a flash, dragging him towards the younger's garden and then eventually in front of his house. Sungjae, without uttering anything, immediately opens the door and tugs him inside. Changsub is about to question what is happening when the younger backs him up on the now closed door, imprisoning him with both of hands on either side of his head, eyes staring at his face intensely like he's going to find the answers to his questions there.

"Did she really get married today? This isn't a joke, right?" Sungjae inquires with a clear disbelief on his tone. "Do you understand that, hyung? This means the engagement is cancelled. No wedding is going to happen ever. We don't have to force ourselves to marry each other. I don't have to fucking pretend anymore, hyung!"

"Yes, Sungjae. Yes." Changsub bubbles out a laugh, utter relief flooding in his veins. He then cups the younger's face in his hands, giving him a wide grin as he runs his thumbs on Sungjae's cheeks. "You're free now. You and Nagyeong are finally off of the claws of your parents' stupid plans. You can love as freely as you want now, Sungjae."

" _I_ can love _you_ as freely as I want now." The younger corrects him, putting a strong emphasis on the word "you", while leaning his cheeks on his palms. "I mean, you already saw this coming, right? You do know that I love you so much, right?"

Changsub can only nod at Sungjae's question as happy tears begin to pool in his eyes. It's true, he already knew about the younger's feelings way before this confession even happened. From the way Sungjae protected him, the way he cares for him, the way he looks at him down to the way he kisses him— it all shows. It's too painfully evident that it all wouldn't make sense if Sungjae doesn't love him. It's as clear as the sun, and he'd be booboo the fool if he still wouldn't get all that.

"I don't know why it took me so long to tell you this though. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time to let you know how I truly feel." Sungjae continues, hands leaving the wooden door to wrap around his waist, pulling him gently to press their bodies together. "I don't want to say it while everything around us is a mess. Actually, I intend to make it special because it's what we both deserve, but I guess I got too thrilled after I finished reading Ms. Han's message. You see, I just wanted to go to you immediately. I also thought of buying flowers on my way to your flat, but I found you on my doorsteps instead, so I got no time to prepare something. I'm sorry, hyung. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

_God, what the fuck did I do to earn this man's heart?_

"You don't need to do that. This is special enough for me." Changsub reassures the other with a smile, hands leaving Sungjae's face to snake around his neck instead. He then scans the other's gorgeous face before finally placing his chin on the other's shoulder, instantly closing his eyes at the wonderful feeling. "And you do know that I love you too, right? I'm gonna punch you if you don't. I was even ready to get beaten up by your body guards just to see you, dumbass. Two whole fucking weeks without any news about you, without seeing your face or hearing your voice... you bet I almost went crazy. So, I decided that I've had enough. I needed to see you today or I'll _die._ But then Jiwon suddenly texted me that they just got married, and _bam!_ An even bigger reason to see you."

"Wait. You mean to say... you really planned to go here out of the blue from the very start even if Ms. Han and her boyfriend didn't get married today? For what, just to see me? Even though my body guards might be around?"

"Bingo."

"Damn, you really do love me, huh. I love you too, Changsub hyung. I love you so much."

Pulling away from the other's shoulder when he feels a soft tap on his waist, Changsub then turns his head to the right, a knowing smile appears on his face before claiming Sungjae's incoming kiss, feeling sparks of fire igniting inside his chest when their lips finally met for the second time. _Ah, I've waited so long for this!_ Heaven is when their lips mold perfectly against each other— how Sungjae nibbles and sucks his bottom lip in the softest way possible— how his huge hands roam all over his back before settling on gently gripping his waist— how a slick tongue is suddenly probing against his lips, asking for access which he gladly obliged. Changsub welcomes Sungjae's tongue inside his mouth, moaning softly when it starts to explore his sweet and warm cavern.

Pulling the other's soft locks as the younger deepens the kiss, Changsub then pushes himself off the wall to guide them towards Sungjae's living room, bumping on everything that gets in their way. After a few struggling moments, the back of Sungjae's knees have finally hit the edge of the couch, making him sit on it while still holding his waist in a tight grip, their kiss never breaking. Changsub, now getting fired up, immediately follows the younger by straddling his lap, hands enveloping on the other's neck as he swirls his tongue against Sungjae's own. They continue ravishing each other, eager hands running all over their bodies, letting their pent-up emotions take full control over their beings.

"I love you, Yook Sungjae." Changsub mumbles against Sungjae's lips when their mouths finally parted, their breaths mingling together as one. "I love you so much. I can't even imagine a world without you anymore. You make everything so much better. I need you here with me. Heck, I'll fight anyone who's gonna take you away from me."

"Thank you so much for putting up with my messy life, hyung. I love you, too." Sungjae hums before peppering his whole face with tiny kisses. "I was actually scared that you might get tired waiting for me after some time, but I'm confident that you wouldn't. I just knew from the last time we talked that we're in this together, that you're really never going to leave me no matter how long it'll take, and you did. Thank you so much for that, hyung. You know that I'll do the same for you, right? I love you."

Changsub pulls away from Sungjae's assault of kisses to wipe the useless tears that are starting to stream down his cheeks. Damn, he never cried on sappy things like this before, thinking they're all corny and shit, but hearing the younger declaring them to him in person just weakens his tough exterior and turns him into a puddle of goo. His heart is seriously going to burst with so much love for this man, so without knowing what to say anymore, he just throws himself to Sungjae once again, embracing the hell out of the guy while hiding his now tear-stained face on the crook of his neck. The action makes the both of them chuckle.

"I thought I'll only be able to see you after a month, though." Sungjae says afterwards, hands running up and down his back. "Ms. Han lessened it by two weeks. Wow, she's crazy."

"What?" Changsub arches a curious brow at that, leaving the other's neck to face him. "What do you mean by that? A month? What?"

"She said she's working on getting herself stationed in the province of Mokpo so her Dad can't pester her with marriage stuff," Sungjae replies, fingers now busy unbuttoning his jacket one by one. "While I try to get as many deals and investors as I can to earn my father's trust. That's actually our original plan, and we estimated to get it done in a month. I didn't expect her to drop a bomb today, but because of that, we got ourselves a _shortcut._ You and Ms. Han are pretty impulsive, huh. Now I understand why you two are the best of friends."

Snorting loudly after hearing the other's story, Changsub then makes a mental note to terrorize Nagyeong when they meet again. He knows his best friend the most, and never did she do something so major on a whim. Resorting to that kind of option just means she's already desperate, though Changsub also knows that she will never compromise herself just for the sake of running away from his father's claws. He's sure Nagyeong did it to fight for Jiwon.

"Dad may give up on his agenda now that Ms. Han is finally married, but he still doesn't approve of me being gay." Sungjae casually adds, shoulders shrugging as he stares right into his eyes, hands slowly taking the jacket off of him. "He'll be even more pissed now that I have a boyfriend, but I don't care. I can prove to him that there's nothing wrong with loving who I want. That there's nothing wrong with me loving you, Changsub hyung."

"It'll be a tough fight then." Changsub concludes, fingers working on the younger's buttondown shirt. "But don't worry, I'll be with you, Sungjae. Let's prove your father wrong, together."

Sungjae grins at him before capturing his lips once again, a lot needier and fiercer this time. After he successfully takes of Changsub's jacket, he then grabs his ass, kneading them so hard it made Changsub moan loudly.

"Wanna do it now?" Changsub whispers, rolling his hips against Sungjae's own as he rips the younger's shirt open, hands quickly holding on his shoulder blades as a support. "Wanna fuck me right here, right now?"

"Damn right I will." Growls the younger, mouth leaving his lips to move down his neck, licking a tingling spot over there repeatedly. "But let's do it upstairs. In my room. All day and night."

And without further ado, Sungjae finally stands up from the couch, making his legs automatically wrap around the younger's hip to carry him up the stairs, their mouths connected once again in a sloppy kiss.

Changsub knows they still have a long and rough journey to travel on, and the trials along their way will never be easy, but as long as Sungjae is there and fighting with him, then he's fine. He's brave alone, but he believes he's even more indestructible if he's with Sungjae. Some may not approve of their relationship, and it's alright. Life will not always be in our favors, anyway.

Moreover, they don't live for other people's acceptance. Let them be bothered by the love they have. As long as him and Sungjae are together hand in hand, then it's enough.

_But first things first, okay. I'm about to have the best sex of my life, so I don't need any motherfucking distractions, thanks._

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy the end!! well, i just really wanted to see jiwon and nagyeong getting married ok (bet yall still dont have any idea who they are haha) and you know, kinda wanna try writing sexy changjae even tho i fucking failed jsjssjjjsj im sorry but i will leave the smut to the hands of people who can actually write smut lmfao.
> 
> thank you so much for having the patience to read this fic of mine eventho it's so freaking long. (yes i will never shut up about my long fics skjsksks) anyway i like how i finished this. it's kind of an open-ending hehe like it's happy ending but not really lol.
> 
> thank you also for those who left comments and kudos!! to those who also subscribed and reading silently!! thank you!! keep them coming lol i should continue adding fics to my oneshot collection tho and not do chaptered fics sksksskks haha thank you again!! ❤


End file.
